Let's Pretend
by Neurotic-Idealist
Summary: He would do anything for Ted. He just wasn't sure that he could pretend to like her... Cody / OC
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new one from me.**

**Cody Rhodes and a new OC. I own my OC Phoebe.**

**I hope you enjoy this introduction.**

Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase emerged triumphant from their latest match. Both men made their way back to the locker room and showered, before changing into their regular clothes. Cody smirked as he recalled tonight's win over DX and looked up from the bench at his tag partner.

"What do you think about celebrating another win?" he asked him.

"Mm sounds good." Ted replied as he fastened his shirt.

"Cool, there's a great bar on…" the younger man was cut off.

"I'll let Phoebe know. She could do with a night out." Ted nodded and pulled out his cell phone.

Cody nodded, but switched his expression to a frown as Ted looked at his phone.

Phoebe was Ted's best friend. They grew up together and now Ted had this weird protective thing over her. She worked as the ring announcer and backstage interviewer at WWE. She and Ted did most things together and it really annoyed Cody. Maybe hate was a strong word, but he certainly didn't like Phoebe Weston.

"She's going to meet us in catering." Ted told Cody.

"Ok, let's go over there." The dark haired young man replied.

The two tag partners walked the corridors until they entered the catering area. Cody looked up to see that Ted had already made a beeline for his friend. She turned and smiled as he picked her up in a hug. Cody rolled his eyes as he witnessed the display. The DiBiase put the young woman down and motioned for Cody to come over and join them.

"Hey Cody." She smiled.

"Phoebe." He nodded in reply.

"You look great." Ted smiled and looked her up and down.

Phoebe was tall at 5ft9in and she had long brown hair and brown eyes. Outside of wrestling she wore casual jeans and t-shirts. Her WWE outfits were more revealing, showing off her legs or her toned stomach.

"Let's go then." Cody nodded and walked towards the door with Ted and Phoebe following.

The next week the two Legacy members were sitting in their locker room. They weren't competing as a tag team tonight. Cody would be ringside as Ted took on Triple H in a singles match. The backstage organiser knocked on the door and informed them that it was almost time for the match.

The Legacy theme tune began to play out as Ted walked out onto the stage followed closely by Cody.  
"From West Palm Beach, Florida. Weighing in at two hundred thirty five pounds. Ted DiBiase!" Phoebe announced her friend's arrival.

Ted and Cody stepped through the ropes and awaited the arrival of Ted's opponent.  
"From Greenwich, Connecticut, weighing in at two hundred fifty five pounds. Triple H!" Phoebe smiled and went to leave the ring.  
Ted held the ropes for her to do so. Cody smiled a little, but inside he was frowning.

The bell rang and the match began. It was a pure fight from the start. Ted was more than able to hold his own alongside the King of Kings and managed to put on a submission manoeuvre to stall the older man's momentum. Cody occasionally glanced over to Phoebe, who was attempting not to smile. Tonight she was wearing a pink and purple two tone dress that was slashed to the navel.

The crowd suddenly gasped, as Triple H threw Ted over his shoulder. The son of the Million Dollar Man landed on the canvas with a sickening thud. Both Phoebe and Cody looked on with concern, as the young man failed to get up. Triple H covered him for the win and left the ring. The referee motioned for the medical team to come out to the lifeless Ted.

Cody climbed into the ring and watched as they strapped Ted onto a stretcher and carried him back up the ramp to the ambulance waiting backstage. The young man ran a hand through his hair as he watched the ambulance pull away with sirens blaring. He turned to see Phoebe standing in the corridor with tears in her eyes.

Cody walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"Do you think he'll be alright?" she whispered.  
"I hope so." Cody replied.

The next day Cody went to see his partner, who had regained consciousness and was well enough for visitors.  
"You worried us." Cody told his partner as he walked into the room.

"Yeah, I took a bad landing." Ted nodded.  
"How bad?" the younger man asked.  
"I'll be out for three months." the young DiBiase replied.

Cody shook his head and looked up at Ted.  
"I need a favour." Ted told him.  
"You know I'd do anything for you." Cody nodded.

"Take care of Phoebe." Ted told him.

"I'm sure that Phoebe can take care of herself." Cody smiled.

"No, I can't travel with you guys. You have to take care of her." the older man nodded seriously.

Cody was stuck with a dilemma. He wanted to help out his friend, but this meant he would have to pretend to like her.  
The dark haired man looked up at Ted, who was awaiting an answer.

"Of course, I'll take care of her." Cody nodded as Ted sighed and smiled.

**What do you think Cody will do?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**I'd love to hear your thoughts on this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reading and reviewing the first chapter.**

**I own my OC Phoebe.**

**Here's the second chapter.**

Cody groaned as he rolled over and switched off the alarm that had just awoken him. He sat up and stretched as he considered what he was going to do today. After the gym there was nothing else to do. A knock on the door drew Cody from his thoughts as he threw back the covers and walked over to the door. He opened it to reveal Phoebe, standing in her gym clothes.

"Hey, I usually go to the gym with Ted, so I thought…" she glanced down at Cody.

"What?" he asked her, still half asleep.

"You're not dressed yet." She pointed to the Super Mario boxer shorts that he was wearing.

"I just woke up." He replied, grabbing some sweatpants and a hooded jacket.

"Sorry. Shall I just go on ahead?" Phoebe asked him.

Cody was about to snap a reply, when he remembered Ted's words. Whether he liked the girl or not, he had to respect Ted's wishes. It was the least that he could do for his friend. He pulled on the pants and turned to face Phoebe.

"Give me five minutes. I'll meet you in the lobby." He told her.

"Ok." She replied and smiled, leaving the room.

When Cody got down to the lobby, she was waiting by the reception desk. She gave an awkward smile as she spotted him and began to slowly walk over to meet him. The young man noticed that she had an almost uncomfortable expression as she passed by a group of men. A number of times, Cody had asked Ted about his protectiveness over the young brunette, only for his friend to change the subject.

Everything about her annoyed the young Legacy member. She had an annoying laugh and she was always the deciding factor in what Ted wanted to do. Phoebe was like the annoying girlfriend that a guy does everything for and forgets about his friends. As far as Cody knew, Ted and Phoebe had never been in a relationship with each other. All that he knew was that they had grown up together, as Phoebe's family lived in Florida too. She was from Fort Lauderdale.

"Ready?" Cody asked her.

"Sure." The brunette replied.

They entered the gym and Cody set to work on his usual regime. Phoebe went over to her own corner and worked her toned abdomen with some crunches and then some core stability training. While doing his bicep workouts, the young man considered the fact that maybe he should attempt to start a conversation with her.

"So, I guess you've known Ted a long time?" Cody asked casually.

"Sixteen years." Phoebe replied.

"How did you guys meet?" asked the young Legacy member.

"Our dad's knew each other." She replied and sat up to eye Cody suspiciously.

"What?" Cody asked, using his vest to wipe his face.

"What's with all the questions?" Phoebe shrugged and looked at him.

"I was bored of the silence." He shrugged back at her.

They both stared at each other before Cody stood up and walked over to his bottle of water on the bench nearby. Phoebe went back to what she was doing, but kept track of what he was doing out of the corner of her eye.

After their workouts, Cody waited to walk her back to her room. She gave that awkward smile again as he held open the gym doors for her. The young man had noticed the subtle reactions that she had to certain people. Maybe it was a link to whatever had made Ted so protective over the brunette.

"Who are you rooming with?" asked Cody as they stood in the elevator.

"Kelly." Phoebe replied.

"Ah, and how's that going?" Cody asked her, knowing Kelly's reputation.

"I never get any sleep. She brings guys back all the time." The brunette frowned.

"Have you complained?" asked Cody.

"They won't hear any complaints about Kelly. Ted said that if it came down to me, or Kelly, they'd fire me. I don't want to jeopardise my job." Phoebe explained.

"I see." The young Legacy member nodded.

The elevator doors pinged open and Phoebe walked out. Cody decided to follow her, walking right to her door. She smiled gratefully and used her key card to enter the room. Cody peered into the room as he saw clothing littering the carpet and two figures tangled up on the far bed. Phoebe sighed quietly as she got her things together for a shower.

Cody actually felt bad for the brunette now. He still disliked her, but he thought about what Ted would do. The whole point of this was that he was honouring Ted's wishes. He promised to take care of Phoebe and right now, this was not a pleasant situation to be in. Cody ran a hand through his dark hair and sighed to himself.

"Phoebe?" he asked her.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Get your stuff together. You're coming with me." Cody nodded.

"What?" the brunette gasped open mouthed at him.

"Ted's bed is empty." He explained.

"But, you…" Phoebe shook her head.

"What?" Cody frowned.

"You don't like me." The brunette stated.

"I never said that." Cody folded his arms across his chest.

"You didn't need to." Phoebe replied.

"Look, I'm trying to help you." Cody reasoned with her.

"Because that's what Ted wants." The brunette answered correctly.

"Can we just agree on something?" the Legacy member asked her.

"Depends what it is." Phoebe shrugged.

"We both want Ted to be happy." Cody said.

"Ok Cody, I'll come and room with you." Phoebe nodded.

Cody gave a half smile. Ted needed to know that his friend would be taken care of. He had chosen Cody to look after her, so it was only right to honour what Ted wanted. Phoebe would probably be fine. It was just Ted being overprotective.

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**Why would Ted be so protective over Phoebe? Any ideas?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter of Let's Pretend.**

**I'm a little bit upset that I haven't had more reviews.**  
**Am I doing something wrong with this story?**

**I own Phoebe - my OC. **

Cody cursed himself as he realised that in his pity and need to do right by Ted, he had lumbered himself with the enemy for however long it was before either Ted returned, or Cody was arrested for murder. He was sure that all the little things that he hated about her, would be ten times worse while they were sharing a room.

Phoebe knocked on the door and Cody called for her to enter. She only had two cases of clothing and essentials. Travelling around all the time meant that it wasn't practical to drag all of your belongings around with you. Cody helped to put the bags by Ted's bed, which was now going to be occupied by her.

The brunette stood for a moment, unsure of what to do or say, before she walked over to the dark haired man and wrapped her arms around his waist in a hug. This obviously surprised Cody, as he stood still as a statue, before coming to his senses and awkwardly patting her back gently.

"Thank you." Phoebe mumbled into his chest.

"Are you crying?" the Legacy member asked her.

"I just miss Ted." She shrugged and pulled away to wipe her eyes.

Something about her reaction stirred up Cody's curiosity again. He guided her over to his bed and they both sat down. The brunette sniffed back fresh tears and flinched when Cody went to touch her arm.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He frowned.

"Sorry, it's just a habit..." Phoebe answered.

"I'm here to look after you." Cody told her.

"I know." She shrugged.

"Can I ask you something?" the young superstar asked her.

"Depends what it is." Phoebe replied cautiously.

"Why is Ted so protective over you?" Cody just came out with it.

The brunette sighed and chewed her bottom lip as she considered his question. Cody was somewhat intrigued by the mystery, although he knew that Ted wouldn't be that bothered if it wasn't a serious matter.

"I…can't say." She sighed and shook her head.

"It's ok." Cody shrugged.

"It's just personal, so I…" she sighed again.

"It's ok, Phoebe." He touched her arm to comfort her.

They say awkwardly on Cody's bed for a few minutes, before Phoebe stood up and announced that she was tired and getting ready to go to bed. The Legacy member nodded and showed her the bathroom.

Cody was lying topless on his bed with a comic, when Phoebe walked back out of the bathroom and over to Ted's bed, which was the bed that she was sleeping in. She didn't even glance across at the young man, but he found himself glancing across at her as she arranged the bed sheets.

Her chestnut brown hair was loose down her back and she wore only a pale blue vest and navy shorts. Her tall figure was highlighted by her natural glow. Once she had climbed into bed and got into the covers, she glanced across at Cody, who was still subconsciously looking at her. His comic wasn't as interesting as it was a few minutes ago.

"I have a photo shoot tomorrow." She told him.

"Um, what for?" he asked her.

"Diva's. It's a swimsuit shoot." Phoebe replied.

"So, do you need me to come with you?" Cody raised an eyebrow.

"Ted usually does." She shrugged and bit her lip nervously.

Cody nodded as she smiled and lay her head on the pillows. It wasn't a bad deal for him. He had to keep an eye on her, whilst also being in the company of the diva's in swimsuits. It could be worse.

There was a strange noise as Cody tossed and turned and tried to get to sleep.  
He frowned as he got out of bed and followed the noise. When he got to the other side of the room, he realised that the noise was a strange whimpering sound coming from the sleeping form of Phoebe.

The Legacy member wondered if he should wake her. Maybe she was having a nightmare.  
He gently placed a hand on her shoulder and whispered to her.

"Phoebe, Phoebe, wake up." he whispered.

"No, please no..." she whimpered.

"Phoebe." Cody said louder, as he gently shook her awake.

"What? Cody...?" she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"I didn't know what to do. You were crying in your sleep." Cody explained.  
The young superstar sat down next to her and frowned in the darkness.

"Oh, probably just a nightmare." she shrugged.

"So long as you're ok." he told her.

"Thanks, Cody." she smiled and lay back down.

The Legacy member walked back over to his own bed and climbed in.  
He was curious because she was such a mystery to him, but he was also impatient because everything about her was of some annoyance to him.  
Tomorrow he was going to carefully analyse the way she behaved around the diva's. Maybe it wasn't just men that Ted had protected her from for some reason.

Maybe he was way off, but he needed to find out.  
If it meant this much to Ted, then Cody needed reasons.

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**I always appreciate reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A new chapter of Let's Pretend.**

**Thank you to all who read and reviewed. I'm glad you like it.**

**I do not own anyone or anything except my OC Phoebe.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

Cody was looking forward to the day ahead. Spend the afternoon with bikini-clad divas? No problem. The only downside was that Phoebe was going to be there. She was stunning and she certainly wasn't shy, but she never really fit in with the other divas. Maybe it was the fact that Ted was always there, like some sort of weird chaperone. Cody thought that maybe without Ted, the brunette would be a little more adventurous.

He had been annoyed when he woke, to find that Phoebe was already awake and had claimed the en-suite bathroom first. He hadn't actually mentioned anything about wanting in the bathroom, so he couldn't really say anything to her. He took the opportunity to be sneaky and look in Phoebe's phone. Of course, the number on speed dial was Ted's. Nothing was unusual, and anything else was set to private settings.

When she emerged from the bathroom, Phoebe was in her usual jeans and t-shirt. Cody smiled in a greeting and made his way to the bathroom to get ready himself. They had driven to a diner for breakfast, which was coffee and pastries. Apparently this was another thing that she and Ted did together. Cody was beginning to feel like a replacement Ted for the girl. He wasn't keen on acting as the guardian for a girl not much older than himself.

After breakfast they began the drive to the venue for the photo shoot, which was a local beach. The journey was pretty boring, given that Cody didn't know what to say to the brunette. He had no idea of anything she liked, other than jeans and Ted. He felt that with a few miles to go, it was a good idea to ask her and kill the boredom.

"So, what music do you like?" Cody asked her.

"Um, rock. I like country too." she answered as she looked out of the car window.

"Cool. Any favourite movies?" he continued.

"I like those gangster movies." Phoebe nodded and smiled.

"I had you down as someone who loves chick flicks." Cody admitted.

"You like comics, right?" the brunette turned to look at him.

"Yeah, I like comics." he replied, rather defensively.

"I like the Spiderman movie. That kiss in the rain." Phoebe smiled to herself.

"The upside down kiss?" Cody asked her.

"Yeah, it's like one of the best movie kisses ever!" the brunette grinned and giggled.

Cody smiled as she appeared to be more comfortable around him now. The remainder of the journey wasn't awkward and they arrived on time at the venue. Phoebe got her things from the trunk of the car and went to the area where the girls went to change into their bikinis. Cody took a seat on a wall and watched as the divas began to appear. He slipped on his shades, so that nobody would be able to see him staring. He wasn't a pervert, he was just a young guy.

The Legacy member had been giving out scores in his head. He marked a few down for certain things. Like Kelly, who had a smokin' body, but who had been with half of the locker room. He marked Layla down too, as he found her accent annoying. He was so engrossed in his little game, that he didn't notice Phoebe walking over. He only realised when she pulled off his shades and frowned at him.

"You're just like Ted." she shook her head and put her hands on her hips.

"What?" Cody asked innocently.

"You think that you're the first to come up with the shade trick?" Phoebe grinned.

Cody's eyes adjusted to the light, as he glanced back at the brunette. She was wearing an electric blue bikini and she looked like some sort of goddess. The bikini fit like it was moulded to her toned 5ft 9in frame, and her skin shimmered in the afternoon sun. Her chestnut brown hair was loose down her back in perfect shiny waves. The Legacy member had to look twice.

"Wow, you suit that colour." he said, cursing himself for sounding so stupid.

"Thank you Cody." she replied.

"Do you need anything, or...?" he asked as he tried to divert his attention to someone else.

"No, I'm on in a minute." Phoebe replied as she pushed her hair back off her face.

The photographer called her name and she went to where he was standing. Cody wished that he had brought along a comic to read now. He didn't think he would need anything because he was guessing that he wouldn't be bored. He put his shades back on and watched as Phoebe began to pose for the camera. It wasn't long before there were whispers nearby. The Legacy member strained to hear what was being said.

_"Look at her, what a slut." Michelle McCool's voice spat._

_"I know. I heard that she's been sleeping with Ted for five years." Layla's annoying voice added._

_"Well, I heard different. I heard that she's still a virgin." Kelly chipped in._

_"Really? Mind you, who would go there?" Layla replied._

_"Ted must have, for her to follow him like a pathetic dog." Michelle added._

Cody frowned slightly as he listened to the conversation. He watched as the trio walked over to the refreshments and continued some conversation about a hot guy asking Kelly out. Phoebe walked over to the young man after her shoot was done.

"Hey, did you have fun?" she asked him.

"It was, interesting." Cody nodded.

"Ok, I'm gonna get dressed and then we can go back to the hotel." Phoebe told him.

"Great." Cody nodded and watched her leave.

As they drove the journey back to the hotel, Cody glanced across at the brunette. She was humming quietly to the radio and looking out of the car window. He cleared his throat to catch her attention.

"Phoebe, have you and Ted ever...?" he decided to ask.

"No, Ted and I have never had sex." Phoebe replied in a matter of fact manner.

"Sorry, I just wondered." Cody shrugged.

"It's ok. I miss Ted." she sighed.

"Well, how about we get some popcorn and watch Spiderman later?" Cody asked her.

"Sounds cool." she grinned.

"You can't kiss me though." he smirked.

"Not unless you're upside down." Phoebe replied and smiled.

**What did you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**I appreciate all reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter of Let's Pretend.**  
**I don't know why I'm finding this one so easy to write.**

**I own my OC Phoebe.**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter. **

Cody awoke first the following morning. He glanced across at the sleeping form of Phoebe. Her chestnut brown hair was splayed across the pillows and one hand was resting behind her head. Cody got out of bed and carefully crept across to the bathroom. He would wake her after he had been in the shower.

Once he had returned from the bathroom he decide to wake the sleeping brunette. He sat on the bed next to her and gently nudged her shoulder. She barely stirred, so he nudged her a little more and called her name.

"Phoebe, wake up." Cody said.

"Mm, ok." She nodded as she blinked her brown eyes open.

"Bathroom's free." Cody grinned as he got up and walked over to his bed.

"Thanks." Phoebe replied.

The young man was wearing only a white hotel towel, so he was expecting her to look his way. Instead, she headed straight into the bathroom with out another word. Cody frowned as he opened his case and picked out some clothing for the day ahead. They would be travelling to the next city later that evening.

After he had dressed, Cody awaited Phoebe's return from the bathroom. She emerged a couple of minutes later as Cody had, in just a towel. Being a tall girl, the towel didn't cover as much as she would have liked. The young man pretended not to notice her blushes as she walked over to her bed and looked for a change of clothes.

"I'm gonna go down for breakfast. You can meet me down there if you want." Cody told her.

"Ok, see you down there." The brunette replied.

Cody smiled a little as he left the room and headed down to the hotel restaurant to order some breakfast for him and Phoebe. After a couple of minutes, someone decided to join him at the table. It wasn't the brunette either.

"What do you want?" Cody asked the man sitting opposite him.

"What's the deal with you and Phoebe?" asked Dave Bautista.

"Nothing." The young man replied as he sipped his coffee.

"Don't get drawn into anything." Dave pointed at Cody accusingly.

"I'm sorry, what?" he frowned at the older man.

"The girl was obviously sleeping with Ted. Now he's out, you'll be her next target." Dave explained.

"I think you've got her wrong." Cody chuckled.

"Got who wrong?" Melina asked as she approached Dave.

"Phoebe Weston." Dave told her.

"Poor girl." Melina shook her head.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dave frowned.

"I don't know if it's right, but I heard that she was supposed to get married to some guy. He left her before the wedding and she's only hung out with Ted since. She doesn't trust many people." Melina told them.

"Doesn't mean she isn't trying to seduce young Cody." Dave pointed at the young man.

"No honey. I heard that she was a virgin." Melina replied.

"Look, I'm helping out a friend. I don't need any advice." Cody told the pair. He was bored of hearing rumours.

"I wouldn't trust her." Dave said.

"I don't think she's that kind of girl." Melina shook her head.

"Like I say, I'm looking out for her while Ted's out." Cody said.

"Ok, we better go. Here she comes." Dave motioned to the doorway.

Cody continued to eat his breakfast as Phoebe appeared in the seat opposite. She smiled and took a sip of the coffee that Cody had gotten for her. She caught the Legacy member glancing up at her from under his dark lashes.

"Is everything ok?" she asked cautiously.

"Sure. Why wouldn't it be?" Cody asked her.

"No reason." Phoebe shrugged and returned to her breakfast.

Cody returned to his also. They sat and ate in silence until Cody's cell phone rang. He glanced at the screen and saw that it was Ted calling. He wiped his mouth with a napkin and answered the call.

"Hey." He spoke.

"Cody. I take it everything's fine with you and Phoebe?" Ted enquired.

"Yeah, we're actually just having breakfast." Cody replied.

"Great. Are you two getting on?" Ted sounded curious.

"I guess we are." Cody shrugged.

"Ok, can I speak to PJ now?" Ted asked him. PJ was a little pet name that Ted used for her. Because her middle name was Jean, he shortened Phoebe Jean to PJ.

"Ted wants to speak to you." Cody said as he passed the phone to the brunette.

She smiled and took the phone from his hand.

"Hey Teddy." She smiled.

Cody went back to his breakfast as she talked to Ted. He mused over what Dave and Melina had said to him. Phoebe just didn't seem like the kind of girl to be devious. She was no push over, but Cody was almost certain that she wasn't the kind of girl to go around like some kind of common hussy.

Later on, it was time for their flight to the next city. Cody was actually concerned about who would be sitting where on the flight. He really wanted to do right by Ted and take care of the brunette. He sat with her as they awaited the call for their plane boarding. He thought of how bad it was that most of the roster were spreading rumours about her.

"You ok Phoebe?" Cody asked her.

"I'm a little tired." She admitted.

"Yeah. You might get a little nap on the flight." He replied.

"Mm depends on who I'm sitting with." Phoebe added.

"I hope I don't get Kelly again." Cody sighed.

"That bad?" the brunette raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Three hours of hearing her talk about nothing." The Legacy member nodded.

Phoebe giggled a little. Cody didn't find that as annoying as he had previously. They sat in comfortable silence until their flight was ready to board. Cody found his seat and sat down. A few moments later Layla joined him in the next seat. He let out a silent sigh as he hoped that the diva would keep her mouth closed for the journey. Her accent really annoyed him.

Cody glanced around the plane to see where Phoebe was. He was slightly alarmed to see that she was sitting next to Dave Bautista. He really hoped that Dave didn't say anything to her, like he had done to Cody earlier.

**What did you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**I'll try and have another chapter up soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**More of my new story! **  
**New chapter of Let's Pretend.**

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews.**

**I own Phoebe, my OC.**

**Hope you enjoy the chap****ter**.

The flight was uneventful. On the one hand, Cody was pleased that Layla had not uttered a word to him. She had sat and listened to her iPod. On the other hand, he was very concerned about what Phoebe might have had to put up with sat next to Dave. As soon as they got off the plane he went to find the brunette. She was leaning against a wall looking deep in thought.

"Hey, are you ok?" Cody asked her.

"Yeah." she nodded as she looked up and saw him.

"Dave didn't give you any trouble?" the Legacy member enquired.

"No, he was just talking." the brunette shrugged.

Cody wanted to ask what Dave was talking about, but for some reason he didn't think that Phoebe would tell him.  
He gave her a half smile and took her to go and collect their cases. She wasn't very talkative, which made Cody think that something had been said during the flight. He wouldn't push the issue though, as they were both tired and wanted to get to the hotel.

Once they had checked in, they went up to their room. Cody allowed Phoebe to choose which bed she wanted. They both busied themselves with unpacking some essentials, before they took turns in the bathroom and then finally headed to bed.  
Cody lay in his bed with a number of thoughts rushing through his mind as he tried to sleep.

Phoebe was awake also, wanting to succumb to a deep slumber, but not quite managing to. She turned her head to look at the restless form of Cody in the other bed. She blinked in the darkness as she tried to see if his eyes were open or not. Before she had a chance to find out, he turned to face her and gave a weak smile.

"Can't sleep?" he asked her.

"No. I want to, but it's just not happening." Phoebe replied.

"I know the feeling." Cody nodded slowly.

"How do you get to sleep?" the brunette asked him.

"When I can't sleep? I don't know. Is there something that you do?" he replied to her.

"Ted usually helps." she whispered.

"What? In what way?" Cody frowned in the darkness.

"He lets me get in his bed and he holds me until I fall asleep." Phoebe told him.

Cody thought about this for a moment. Did she expect him to do the same? After all, he was essentially a Ted replacement.  
After a few moments silence, he threw back the bed covers.

"Come on then." he told her.

"I didn't mean..." she bit her lip in embarrassment.

"I can't sleep either. Maybe it'll help me too." Cody replied.

"Um, ok." she answered.

Cody watched as Phoebe climbed out of her bed and paced the floor to his bed. In the darkness he could only make out her long hair and her white vest and shorts. He moved up slightly as her warm body slipped into the covers and she lay her head on the pillow.  
Now he could see her face. Her eyes were open, but looking anywhere but his direction.

"Why won't you look at me?" he asked her.

"Because this is a little awkward." Phoebe replied.

"I'm here to look after you." Cody whispered.

"Can I have a hug?" the brunette asked quietly.

"Like Ted does?" asked Cody.

Phoebe nodded and leaned into his body. Cody wrapped an arm around her and held her close to him. It was a surprisingly comfortable thing to do, given that the same time last week he couldn't stand the girl. She too, was comforted by Cody's arms around her, even though they were not Ted's. The two did not even speak, but just lay there in each other's arms. That was how they fell asleep.

The next morning, Cody was the first to awaken. He was still wrapped in an embrace with the beautiful brunette. He took some time to get used to this, in the cold light of day. The Legacy member observed her chestnut brown hair and her soft and glowing skin. He found it difficult to understand why a girl like this had never been seen with a guy apart from Ted, and now him.

"Cody, stop looking at me like that." she mumbled suddenly.

"I didn't know you were awake." he replied.

"Oh, that makes it ok then." Phoebe said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Sorry for looking out for you." Cody smirked.

"Looking out for me, not looking at me." the brunette pointed out.

"Ok fine, you can get your ass out of my bed!" the Legacy member grinned.

Phoebe smiled and got out of the bed. Cody had to turn and look the other way. He felt odd to think it, but there was something incredibly sexy about the brunette right now. Her hair was a little messed up, and her vest and shorts barely covered her. He shook his head as he imagined the beating that Ted would give him if he referred to Phoebe as being good looking.

There was still a lot to discover as far as the brunette went.  
Cody knew that Dave must have said something on the flight. He also had a sneaking suspicion that there was more to Phoebe than anyone let on. He knew Ted very well. so he knew that Ted would have a good reason to protect her like he did.

"You go in the bathroom first." Cody told her.

"Is that a way of saying I need a shower?" she asked him.

"No, that was me being a gentleman." he replied.

"Thanks." Phoebe smiled and walked into the bathroom.

Cody decided to go snooping again. He couldn't help that he was curious now. Once he heard the shower running, he carefully looked at her belongings that she had left out. Since he had already checked the phone, he moved on to something else, her diary.  
He knew that was a no go area for girls, as his sister had once informed him after finding him in her room. Sighing, he opened the diary and scanned the pages.

Even in the diary, only one thing puzzled him. A date which had a note written in Phoebe's handwriting. It read simply "Ted" and this confused the Legacy member. He knew for a fact that the date in the diary was not Ted's birthday. What other date relating to Ted would she write in her diary?

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**I appreciate all reviews. I'm interested to read your thoughts on the story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Another chapter of Let's Pretend.**

**Thank you so much to all my reviewers. I love you all!**

**I own my OC Phoebe.**

The duo had just arrived at the venue for the week's tapings. Cody was biding his time and waiting for the right moment to question Phoebe about the date in her diary. He wasn't going to tell her that he was snooping though, as that was sure to get back to Ted. After all, it was Ted's name that appeared on that date, so it must have something to do with him.

"I'm heading to the locker room." Cody told the brunette.

"Ok, I have to go and get ready now." She replied as she headed down the hallway.

Cody went in the opposite direction to his locker room to change into his ring gear. He was walking back down the hallway when he spotted someone up ahead, Dave. The Legacy member was still not convinced that the Animal had just been "talking" to Phoebe on the flight.

He quickened his pace until he was just metres away from Dave. As he was heading towards him, eyes focused, a voice called to him.

"Cody."

Cody turned in the direction of the sound to see that it was Phoebe.  
She was looking incredible after getting made up for the taping. She was wearing white jeans with brown leather knee boots and a one shouldered gold top. Her hair was sleeked into a long ponytail down her back, while her brown eyes were brought out by a small amount of blue eyeliner. A faint sheen of peach could be seen on her lips and cheeks.

"Hey, you look…" he was lost for words.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"Are you ok?" Cody frowned, thinking maybe she had encountered some trouble backstage.

"No, I just came to say I was heading out there now." Phoebe replied.

"Good luck." He told her.

"You too." She grinned as she walked away.

The Legacy member headed to the screens backstage. He watched intrigued as Phoebe made her way down to the ring. The crowd cheered her and she looked as if she was comfortable with all the attention. She entered the ring and smiled as she was handed her microphone. It was time for her to announce the next match.

"Ladies and gentlemen. The following contest is scheduled for one fall."

A familiar ticking noise was heard as she announced the first superstar.

"First, from Miami, Florida. Montel Vontavious Porter, MVP!"

After Montel had entered the ring the song changed and the next superstar came out.

"The opponent, from Cleveland, Ohio. The Miz!" Phoebe spoke enthusiastically.

Now that her job was done for now, the brunette went back through the ropes and sat beside the announcers' tables. She looked on with interest as the two men locked up as the bell rang.  
Once the match was over, with The Miz gaining the win, Phoebe announced the winner.

Cody was up next, so he waited at the curtain and heard his music start. He was a heel, so the booing started almost immediately.

"From Charlotte, North Carolina, Cody Rhodes!" Phoebe gave a small smirk in his direction.

The crowd were anticipating the arrival of Cody's opponent for this match.  
After a short silence, the theme music of John Cena began to play.

"From West Newbury, Massachusetts. John Cena!" Phoebe called over the roaring crowd.

The match began with a ring of the bell. Cody had to focus on the match now. He was too focused on Cena to care what the brunette was doing.  
As John hit him with the Attitude Adjustment, the Legacy member glanced across at Phoebe. She looked a little concerned, and was nervously tapping her nails on the desk next to her. He waited until he could get up again. Of course, Cena was booked to win that match.

"Did that hurt bad?" Phoebe asked later as she held an ice pack on Cody's bruised shoulder.

"I'm used to it." he replied and smirked a little.

"I was worried for a moment there." the brunette told him.

"Really?" Cody frowned.

"I was afraid that you might get injured like Ted did. Then I'd be alone." she replied.

"I'm not going anywhere." Cody told her.

"Thank you. It means a lot." she smiled and went back to tending his shoulder.

Later that evening, they had arrived back at their hotel room.  
Cody was thinking about that date in her diary. He would have to play this very carefully.

"You like football?" he asked her.

"Did Ted tell you that?" she asked.

"No, I was just wondering." Cody replied.

"Why?" Phoebe looked over at him with curious eyes.

"I was thinking we could go to a game." he shrugged.

"When?" she asked, pulling out her diary.

"Um, we're off...August 12th or 13th." he said, looking at her to check her reaction.

"Not August 12th." Phoebe said sternly and shook her head.

"Ok. What about...are you ok?" he asked her, seeing her seem a little alarmed.

She bit her lip and looked down at the ground. Cody rushed over and put his arm around her shoulders.  
He frowned with concern as the brunette wiped away a silent tear with her thumb and shook her head slowly.

"August 12th is a special date for me..." she almost whispered.

"Oh, sorry. Does Ted know?" asked Cody. He wanted to get to the bottom of why Ted's name was written on that date.  
Of course, he couldn't reveal that he knew this, because he should never have been snooping around in the first place.

"Yes." she nodded.

"Can you tell me?" Cody asked her.

"Not right now, maybe soon." Phoebe replied.

"That's ok. I'm gonna look after you." Cody whispered as he hugged her and stroked her chestnut brown hair.

They stayed like that for a while. She didn't actually cry, but just let the odd silent tear roll down her cheek.  
By the time the tear had run down her cheek, it was stopped at her jaw by Cody's thumb wiping it away.

A disturbing thought came into Cody's head. He realised that today, he had not felt any of his usual feelings towards the brunette.  
It was almost as if he hadn't been pretending to like her. The more he thought about it, the more it made sense. Cody wasn't pretending to like Phoebe any more. He did like her. In fact, he thought he may like her more than he was prepared to admit.

**What do you think of recent developments?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is a longer chapter of Let's Pretend.**  
**I might be away later so I'm posting it early.**

**I own Phoebe, my OC.**

**Read on, and you might learn something! **

The next day Phoebe was treating Cody to breakfast at an outdoor café close to the hotel. She explained that it was her way of saying thank you for him stepping in to take care of her in Ted's absence. Cody sat happily in the morning sunshine as the waitress headed off with their order. The brunette seemed to be in a good frame of mind today, as she smiled and made small talk with the Legacy member.

The waitress arrived back with their food and drinks. There was a pleasant silence as they finished their breakfast, followed by a familiar voice nearby. Both of them looked up to see Kelly walking towards them, looking her usual self. She wore nothing more than a bikini top and shorts with white ballet pumps and oversized sunglasses on top of her head. She eyed Cody as she brushed her blonde hair back.

"Phoebe, I missed you!" she cooed as she reached the table.

"I haven't been gone long." The brunette replied.

"She's been keeping me company." Cody said, not meaning for it to sound bad.

"Phoebe, who would have known?" Kelly gave a sly smile.

"We're just friends." Cody added.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I have a hot date!" the blonde grinned and walked away.

Phoebe and Cody watched her leave, before returning to their breakfast. It was Cody who spoke first. He couldn't believe that Kelly was acting all nice to Phoebe now. He looked down at his coffee cup and shook his head.

"Two faced bitch." He muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Phoebe asked him.

"I was saying what a two faced bitch she is." Cody admitted.

"I know." The brunette nodded.

"Know what?" the Legacy member asked her.

Phoebe looked across and folded her arms on the table. She leaned across so that she could whisper to him. He leaned nearer to bridge the gap.

"Do you think that I don't know what the others say about me?" she asked him.

"I didn't want to upset you by mentioning it." Cody shrugged.

"I'm not that sensitive." Phoebe shook her head slowly.

"I know that now." He replied.

Cody wondered how much she was aware of. Was it just the backstage gossip, or all of the rumours too? He felt bad for knowing and keeping it from her. She seemed to be acting as if she knew what was being said.

"What have they been saying?" he asked the brunette.

"What have you heard?" she asked him.

"That you got dumped at your own wedding." Cody replied.

"Not true." She shook her head.

"You're still a virgin?" he continued with the questions.

"No. I'm not very experienced, but I'm not a virgin." Phoebe answered.

"Are you obsessed with Ted?" the Legacy member asked her.

"No, I love him to pieces, but I'm not obsessed." Phoebe told Cody.

They both laughed a little after that and eventually switched to some other subject. Later that day, Cody was just leaving the gym. Phoebe had assured him that she would be fine left alone in their hotel room. He quickly fished his cell phone out of his pocket when it rang, expecting it to be her. Instead, the caller was Ted.

"Hey Ted." Cody answered.

"How are things?" Ted asked him.

"Ok, I'm just out of the gym. Phoebe's in our room." He replied.

"It means a lot that you two are getting along." Ted told him.

"I know." Cody said.

"Anyway, I was calling to say that I'll be seeing you two in a few days. You'll be flying to Florida for the next taping." Ted told his tag team partner.

"Oh, that's cool. I'll let Phoebe know." Cody told his friend.

"Great, see you then." Ted replied and hung up.

When Cody returned to the room, he found Phoebe engrossed in a romance novel. He smirked as he sat on his bed and pulled off his t-shirt. He walked over to the brunette and tapped her shoulder lightly. She flinched slightly, unaware that he had returned.

"Ted called me. He'll see us when we fly into Florida for the next taping." Cody told her.

"That's good. I look forward to seeing Ted again." she smiled.

"I'm gonna go and shower." Cody told her.

"Ok, I'm just going to finish this chapter and we'll plan what to have for dinner." Phoebe nodded, not taking her eyes away from the page.

After they had eaten dinner, which was Cody's choice of Italian food, they headed back to their hotel room. Cody unlocked the door with the key card and Phoebe walked in, heading over to her bed. She lay down on top of the covers with a thoughtful expression. Cody headed in the direction of his bed, until her voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Cody, come over here." She told him.

He turned and walked the distance between both beds. He frowned with confusion and sat down next to the brunette on her bed. She gave a weak smile and bit her lip nervously.

"I think I'm ready to tell you." She said to him.

"Tell me…about why Ted's so close to you?" Cody asked, slightly surprised.

"Yes." She nodded and sighed.

Cody sat on the bed, anticipating something that would make him understand the bond between this girl and his best friend Ted.

"We were young and stupid." she shook her head.

"You and Ted?" Cody asked. She nodded.

"When his family started coming down to Florida in the summer, we used to hang out. Ted was two years older, his birthday is the day before mine. My family always liked to portray a perfect lifestyle. It was easier to go and hang out with Ted than be at home." Phoebe explained.

"What happened?" Cody asked, almost hanging off every word.

"It was New Years' Eve and we had a party. I was seventeen and Ted was nineteen. I kind of lied to you before, when I said that me and Ted had never slept together..." the brunette trailed off.

"You and Ted? All that time ago? What happened?" Cody wanted answers to all of his questions.

"I got pregnant, with Ted's baby. My parents knew that we wouldn't be so perfect if I was seen to be an unwed teen mother. They threw me out, so I went to live with the DiBiase family. Then, on the 12th August, I went into labour. Our baby, mine and Ted's, was born dead." she sniffed as the tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry." Cody shook his head, although he still had questions.

"We named him Ted, after his father. Then we decided that we'd stay friends. Ted promised that he'd never let me get hurt like I was then." Phoebe told Cody.

He now knew the secret of their bond, but Cody was still curious.

**Was that ok for you?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**I love all of your reviews. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Another chapter of Let's Pretend.**  
**Thanks to all who have reviewed.**

**I own Phoebe.**

**Ted is back for a little while! **

It had been a couple of restless nights for Cody, since the revelation by Phoebe about she and Ted's baby son being stillborn.  
He was experiencing mixed emotions over the revelation and the way he saw Phoebe now. Now he understood why she was the way she was, especially her attachment to Ted. However much he wanted to deny it, Cody was becoming closer to the brunette by the day. He never intended for the arrangement to still be going at this point. The Legacy member had been so sure that being with Phoebe for too long would drive him to madness. He was wrong about that.

He was in a world of his own when the brunette caught his attention.

"Cody." she waved a hand in his face.

"Huh, what?" he asked.

"I said, are you ready to go?" Phoebe replied.

"Yeah, sorry." Cody nodded and stood up.

They were in the airport getting ready to fly out to Florida.  
Phoebe was excited to be seeing Ted soon. So was Cody, although part of him was worried that he would end up being pushed out again.

They were once again faced with the plane dilemma. This time Cody was sitting next to Mike Mizanin, aka The Miz. Phoebe found herself sitting with Jillian, who was a lot nicer in person than she was on screen. The brunette seemed relieved at being paired with the blonde for the flight. It certainly made Cody a lot more comfortable.

After they touched down in Florida, Cody and Phoebe decided to grab some lunch at a nearby deli.  
The Legacy member shared a laugh with the brunette as they ate their lunch. He got to thinking that the people in the deli must be assuming that they were a couple. The way Cody protected her and watched her every movement. She too, was focused on him now that she had gotten over any initial awkwardness.

After their lunch they picked up a rental car and Cody drove them on their way to Ted's house.  
Cody smirked as he thought of how annoyed Ted would have been to have to rest and recuperate. He knew how much the other man hated not being able to do anything.

Phoebe was quiet on the journey, although she did admit to feeling excited to see Ted again.  
Cody thought that she looked beautiful at that moment. She was wearing faded jeans and a grey t-shirt. Her hair was part up and part down. She wore no make up, but she didn't need it. He couldn't believe how much make up they plastered onto her for the taping when she was this naturally beautiful anyway.

"We're almost there." he told her.

"Yeah, I can read road signs you know." the brunette smirked a little.

"Ooh, what's got into you?" Cody asked her.

"Just hyped up to see Ted again. It seems like it's been months." Phoebe shrugged.

"I know what you mean." Cody nodded.

"You're really good friends, aren't you?" the brunette said.

"I guess so." the young Legacy member shrugged.

"Ted thinks a lot of you." Phoebe told him.

"Really?" the young man raised an eyebrow.

"Of course. Why else would he trust you with me?" she asked.

They finally pulled into Ted's drive as it was beginning to get dark outside.  
They took their bags from the trunk and walked to the door. Before they had a chance to do anything, Ted appeared.

"PJ!" he held out his arms.

"Teddy!" she laughed and embraced him.

"What about me?" Cody asked as he stood there in the doorway.

"Come in!" Ted laughed as he took Phoebe's hand and led her into the living area.

Cody followed them and carried the bags in with him.  
Ted sat on the couch, as Phoebe made herself comfortable on a beanbag on the floor.

"So, how was the flight?" Ted asked them.

"It was good." Cody replied. Phoebe nodded.

"You two must be tired. The beds are all made up." Ted told them.

Cody took their bags upstairs. When he returned downstairs, Phoebe was yawning.  
She said her good nights and went off up the stairs to bed. Ted motioned for Cody to come and join him on the couch.  
He sat next to his tag team partner and sighed.

They spent around an hour talking about WWE and other stuff that they had missed while Ted was away.  
When the conversation turned to Phoebe, Cody smirked a little. Ted was obviously curious.

"Has she been hard work?" Ted asked him.

"Not at all. I think she's beginning to trust me." Cody replied.

"And what makes you say that?" Ted frowned with underlying curiosity.

"Because she told me...about you and her." Cody replied.

"What? You mean...about..." Ted looked very surprised.

"Your baby." the younger man nodded.

Ted stared at Cody for a moment, taking in the information.  
He looked like he was thinking back. Something in Ted's eyes portrayed sadness.  
Cody could never fully understand, but he knew that Ted did not show his emotions easily.

"Do you understand now?" Ted asked his friend.

"Why you need to protect her?" Cody replied.

"Can I let you in on a secret?" Ted asked him.

"Sure, Of course you can." Cody nodded.

"I love her, I always have." Ted admitted.

"That's completely natural. You're the best of friends." the younger man told him.

"No Cody. What I mean is, I'm in love with her." the young DiBiase told him.

Cody just nodded slowly. There wasn't anything that he could say right now.  
He couldn't bring himself to admit to Ted that he knew exactly how he felt.  
The young Legacy member had realised something in the past couple of days. He loved her too.

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**Do you think Phoebe would be better with Ted or Cody?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's another chapter of Let's Pretend.**  
**Thanks to all who have read and reviewed.**

**I own my OC Phoebe.**

**See what you think of this chapter. **

Cody awoke the following morning, having found it hard to sleep.  
That shouldn't have been a hard thing to do in Ted's house. The son of the Million Dollar Man always had comfortable beds and the softest bed covers that he could buy. The young Legacy member had been up half the night thinking about Phoebe, and about what Ted had confessed to him last night.

He wouldn't have believed it, but the fact that Phoebe was away from him felt uncomfortable. He wanted her close to him. Now that he knew how Ted felt, he may have to ignore his own feelings. It hurt him to admit it, but he was probably just a second rate version of Ted.

Who was Phoebe most likely to choose, if forced to make a choice?

Ted was the guy who loved her. He treated her like she was his world. He had been everything to her, her friend, her lover and her protector. Who was Cody to her? Just the guy who stuck around because of Ted and secretly hated her with a passion in the past. Even now, he was just a replacement for her Teddy.

"Good morning!" Ted laughed as he walked in to see Cody frowning.

"You too." The younger man nodded.

"Cheer up. Phoebe's making us some breakfast." Ted told him.

"Sounds good." Cody replied.

"See you down stairs." His tag team partner added.

Cody made his way downstairs in his sweat pants and a vest. He walked straight into the kitchen to see Ted sat at the breakfast bar reading a newspaper. Phoebe was standing by the cooker wearing a pale yellow summer dress and her hair in a loose ponytail down one shoulder.

"Morning Phoebe." Cody nodded as she turned and smiled at him.

"Hey Cody." She said.

"Sleep well?" the young Legacy member asked her.

"Yes. How about you?" she asked him.

"Not bad." He nodded slowly.

Ted looked up from his paper at the chestnut haired beauty.

"Hey PJ, how's breakfast doing?" he asked her.

"Teddy, you'll have to be patient." Phoebe pointed a finger at him.

"I guess I can do that." Ted pouted a little.

Phoebe laughed as she turned her attention back to the food.

Cody tried not to pay attention to Ted's smile, or to how comfortable the brunette was in the presence of Ted. He gave a smile as Phoebe placed a plate full of food on the counter in front of him. She sat down in between him and Ted and they ate in relative silence. Ted made some small talk with both Cody and Phoebe, but the younger man wasn't feeling very talkative. The brunette seemed to be in good spirits, but Cody expected that.

"So, do you want to come out today?" she asked Cody.

"Um, did you have something planned?" he asked.

"No, but I thought maybe I could have a walk. Ted can't walk a lot while he's in recovery." Phoebe smiled at Ted, who rolled his eyes.

"Yes, that sounds good. As long as Ted will be ok." Cody replied.

"You two go on ahead. Make the most of the Florida sunshine." Ted nodded.

Cody wondered how happy Ted would be to let him go with Phoebe, if he knew the thoughts that had been going through the young Legacy member's mind last night. Well, for the past few days actually. She had managed to invade his mind from the moment he awoke until the moment he fell asleep. Even then he dreamed about her.

After breakfast, Phoebe and Cody went out for their walk. Ted was happy at home, made even happier knowing that two of his favourite people were now getting on well. Even he was surprised that the young man had lost his dislike towards the young woman.  
Phoebe led the young Legacy member down a small path and through a churchyard.  
She turned to face him.

"Do you mind if I visit Ted?" she asked.

"Um, no. " Cody replied, realising that she meant her and Ted's son.

"You can come with me if you want." the brunette told him.

Part of Cody was curious, so he followed her through the rows of graves, until she stopped in front of a small grey marble headstone.  
He scanned the words that were etched into the marble.

_Theodore Weston DiBiase, born sleeping 12th August 2001_

Cody watched as Phoebe bent down and placed a hand on the headstone.

"Mommy's here. I brought Cody too. He's one of daddy's best friends." she said.

"Hi, Ted." the young man whispered.

"I'm going to come see you on your birthday too." Phoebe said.

"That's why you kept August 12th free." Cody nodded as he fully understood.

The brunette nodded, as she smiled down at the grave.  
Cody felt guiltier now, in a strange way. To pull Phoebe away from Ted would make her lose the connection to their baby.  
He didn't want to risk hurting her even more than she already had. Perhaps that was why Ted tried to protect her from hurt.

"Phoebe?" Cody asked her.

"Yes, Cody?" she replied.

He took her face in his hands and kissed her forehead gently.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"Because I care about you." he nodded and smiled.

"You're a good friend." Phoebe smiled and hugged him.

"Thanks." he replied, although his head and heart were both screaming "I can't be just friends" in unison.

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**I still want your opinions.**

**1. Should Phoebe be with Ted or Cody?**  
**2. Do you think that Phoebe knows they both have feelings for her? **


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's a new chapter.**  
**I hope you like it.**

**I own my OC Phoebe.**

**The reviews were great. Keep them coming. **

The next day it was time for the taping.

Cody drove him and Phoebe to the venue in his rental car. It was a pretty quiet journey. Ted stayed at home on doctor's orders. He had been pleased with the developing friendship between two of his best friends. He was even grateful to Cody for going with Phoebe to baby Ted's grave. If he only knew what Cody's true feelings were.

"Are you nervous?" Phoebe asked Cody as they drove to the arena.

"Huh? Nervous?" the young Legacy member frowned.

"You're facing Batista. He can be pretty brutal in the ring." The brunette replied.

"I can handle him." Cody told her.

"I didn't say you couldn't." Phoebe replied, although she looked unconvinced.

"Sorry, I didn't to snap." He told her.

"It's ok. Ted said that you'd probably be like that." The brunette told him.

"Oh really? I shall have words with Ted." Cody replied seriously.

"Really?" Phoebe frowned at him.

"Nah, Ted would kill me." Cody grinned.

"I can't imagine Ted killing anyone." Phoebe smiled and shook her head.

Cody smiled too. It was a nervous smile, because he _could_ imagine Ted killing someone – him. It was an actual possibility if Ted found out about Cody's feelings towards the beautiful Phoebe. Although it wasn't planned, it would be the ultimate betrayal. Cody almost wished that Ted had never confessed his love for the brunette to him.

A few hours later, Cody was backstage doing his warm up for his match. He hadn't seen Phoebe since they arrived, so he had found a screen to watch the action down at the ring. She was looking beautiful, as always. Phoebe's tall and toned body was hugged by a peacock blue dress and she wore silver peep toe heels. Her chestnut brown hair cascaded over her shoulders in loose curls. Cody thought that she looked breathtaking.

"Hey Cody." Came a voice from behind him.

"Uh, hey Barbie." He replied as he turned to see Barbie Blank, aka Kelly Kelly.

"So, are you coming to the beach party tonight?" the blonde asked him.

"I don't think…" Cody began to speak, before deciding that maybe a party was what he needed right now.

"Is that a yes?" Barbie asked impatiently.

"Yeah." Cody nodded as she turned and walked away.

The young Legacy member was interrupted again by a phone call. He saw from the caller ID that it was Ted.

"Hey Ted." He answered.

"Hey Codes. I was just checking if you wanted anything ironed while the cleaner's here." His friend said.

"Um, yeah. Can I get my black shirt ironed? I'm going out tonight." Cody replied.

"Party? Is Phoebe going?" Ted asked him.

"No. Barbie just asked me." The young man replied.

"Mm, ask if Phoebe can go. You two should go party for me." Ted told him.

"She probably wouldn't feel..." Cody was cut off by his tag team partner.

"You guys have gotten over the awkwardness. You get on now. Have fun." Ted told him.

"I um…" Cody tried to think up an excuse, but he couldn't.

"Great, see you when you come here to change." Ted said.

"Ok, bye." Cody hung up.

Part of him was excited to spend time with Phoebe. He knew that Ted would be stuck at home and therefore he wouldn't have to share her. He needed to clear it with Barbie first though. Cody went in search of the blonde, which didn't take him very long. She was in the hallway talking to Gail Kim. Both women smiled as he approached them.

"Hey Barbie, Gail." Cody nodded.

"Cody, what can I do for you?" the blonde grinned.

"This party, can I bring someone?" he asked her.

"Sure, the more the merrier." Barbie shrugged.

"Thanks." He replied.

A stagehand walked towards him.

"Cody, you're on." He said.

"Thanks." He replied and ran over to the curtain.

The Legacy theme song started to play as Phoebe raised her microphone to her mouth.

"From Charlotte, North Carolina. He is part of the Legacy. Cody Rhodes!" she announced him as the crowd booed slightly.

Cody walked to the ring in the usual manner, stepping through the ropes and climbing the turnbuckle to give his "born better" style taunt. He stepped down and walked over to Phoebe. She looked better in the flesh than she did on the screens backstage. If there wasn't a capacity crowd and TV cameras, Cody would be unable to stop himself from kissing her right there and then.

The crowd began to cheer as Batista's music played through the arena.

"His opponent, from Washington DC, the Animal, Batista!" Phoebe smiled.

Cody shook his head as Dave made his way to the ring. He taunted Cody as the brunette announcer left the ring and the bell rang to start the match.

It was a serious match, no doubt about it. Every time that Cody gained momentum Dave was waiting for him with a counter attack.  
Cody set up for Cross Rhodes but the Animal was way ahead of him and threw him into a backdrop. Dave was really pumped for this match. After a little interference from Legacy mentor Randy Orton, who executed an RKO while Cody distracted the referee, Cody was able to execute a top rope moonsault onto the dazed Batista. The referee counted three and motioned for the bell before raising Cody's hand.

"Here is your winner, Cody Rhodes!" Phoebe announced from ringside. There was a chorus of boos.

Cody smirked and shrugged in a cocky taunt to the crowd. He could have sworn that he caught Phoebe checking him out from where she was sitting beside the announcer's table. Probably just his imagination, although who could blame her?  
He exited the ring and swaggered back up the ramp.

**What did you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**Keep the reviews coming.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Two updates in one day!**  
**I hope this chapter is good.**

**I own my OC Phoebe.**

"PJ, if you take much longer then Cody will turn into a pumpkin!" Ted yelled up the stairs.

"I'm almost ready!" Phoebe yelled back at him.

Cody was sitting on the couch in the living area. He was dressed in dark denim jeans and black loafers with his newly ironed black dress shirt. His dark hair was spiked up slightly, but not so it looked obviously styled. He glanced at his watch while Ted continued to remind Phoebe of how long she was taking.

"Ok, I'm coming down." She yelled.

"Finally." Ted rolled his eyes.

Cody got up and walked over to Ted. They looked up to the top of the staircase as the brunette goddess appeared. Phoebe wore a coral coloured dress with a white belt and white ballet pumps. Her hair was in plaits either side of her head. She wore a little make up, but not too noticeable. Ted and Cody were both taken aback at how beautiful she looked.

"Wow." Cody mouthed.

"I agree Codes, she looks amazing." Ted nodded as she came down the stairs.

"Thank you guys." Phoebe grinned as she twirled at the bottom of the stairs.

"Take care of her Codes. The guys are gonna be all over her." Ted pointed at Cody.

"I will." The young man replied.

He led the brunette out of the door and smiled as Ted waved them off.

Once they arrived at the party Barbie came over to meet them.

"Hey you two." She grinned in a fake manner.

"Barbie." Cody nodded.

"Great party." Phoebe smiled.

"I like to think so." Barbie replied before walking away.

"Gee, what's her problem?" Cody mumbled.

"I get the feeling I'm not as welcome as you are." Phoebe told him.

"Well that's too bad. You're my date for tonight." He replied.

"Suits me." The brunette shrugged and dragged him over to the drinks.

There were quite a few people at the party. A lot of the WWE crowd were curious as to why Cody had brought Phoebe with him tonight. No doubt there would be more rumours about him and the brunette or her and Ted. People really should try getting a life, he thought.

"I love this song!" Phoebe grinned as the intro to a vaguely familiar rock song started.

"You wanna dance?" Cody asked her. She nodded.

He led her through a group of people and into the dance area. She was swinging her hips and waving her arms to the music. Cody had to remind himself not too just stand and stare at her. He took a chance and moved closer to her as she danced, moving with her as everyone else around them partied.

The young Legacy member was initially disappointed as the song began to fade out. He was surprised when it turned into a slower song, with the couples all heading out to slow dance together. Phoebe grabbed his wrist and whispered to him.

"Dance with me?" she asked hopefully. This time he nodded.

She took a step towards him and draped her arms around his neck. Cody was almost mad with desire as the scent of her perfume drifted through the air and her chestnut brown hair tickled his chin as she laid her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her waist and slowly swayed to the slow music. He closed his eyes and thought of how great it felt to have her in his arms finally. Their faces were mere inches away, so he had to be strong and not lean in to kiss her enticing lips.

"This is nice." She sighed into his neck.

"Yeah." He replied.

"You know, you're not a bad dancer." Phoebe told him.

"Thank you." Cody smirked a little.

After their dance the two of them walked over to sit down. It was late by now and a lot of the people were either drunk or making out, or both. Cody rolled his eyes as he spotted Dave flirting with Barbie. Those two were as bad as each other. Phoebe seemed to be a little quieter than usual.

"Are you ok?" he asked her.

"Yeah…can we go?" she asked him.

"Sure." Cody nodded and stood up, helping her up too.

"I feel like a walk." The brunette told him.

"Sounds good." The young Legacy member nodded.

She took his hand as they made their way through the crowd and up onto the sand dunes. Phoebe smiled at the young man as he followed where she was leading. He looked slightly unsure about this.

"I know a short cut." She told him.

"I trust you." Cody nodded and smiled.

"Good." The brunette grinned.

They arrived at a wooden bench. Phoebe turned to face Cody.

"Mind if we sit for a while?" she asked him.

"No." he shook his head. Cody wouldn't pass up the chance to extend their time alone.

"I like the sea breeze." Phoebe sighed as Cody took a seat beside her.

"Me too." He nodded.

"One time we came out here as kids and Ted's dad got nipped by a crab. We laughed for the longest time." Phoebe reminisced.

"Did he cry?" Cody asked her.

"Well he did have tears in his eyes." She replied.

"What's your best memory?" Cody asked her.

"Um, one day when I was upset cause Ted didn't get me anything for my birthday. He brought me down to the beach and he'd made me this sandcastle. It was amazing, with all of these flags and stuff." Phoebe smiled.

"What happened then?" Cody asked her.

"It got knocked down when the tide came in." the brunette giggled a little.

"Too bad. I bet Ted was pissed." Cody sighed.

"Oh yeah." The brunette nodded.

Both of them giggled a little. They stopped when they were facing each other, inches apart. Cody could taste her breath and see the moonlight reflecting off her shiny hair. She didn't back off from him though. The Legacy member gazed into her eyes as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers.

It was better than Cody had ever imagined it to be. Her lips were softer than rose petals and her slender fingers brushed his neck as she put an arm around his neck. She was actually kissing him back; Cody didn't want it to stop; yet he knew that if it went any further he would have to answer to Ted…

**I would love some more reviews. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**Any thoughts on this chapter?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you for the reviews for the last chapter.**  
**Her'e another one.**

**I own my OC Phoebe.**

**Enjoy...**

This was it. He was finally kissing her. It was what he had wanted for the past two weeks.  
Ironically, it was with the woman whom he had spent the past three years hating.

Cody didn't want to stop himself. He was rolling around in the dunes with an incredibly beautiful woman and he knew for sure that he was in love with her. He could feel her kiss deepening by the second, as his own feelings stirred within him. The only thought that interrupted his haze of desire was of one person, Ted.

He sat up and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. His blue eyes scanning Phoebe's brown ones as they were illuminated by the moonlight. She opened her mouth as if to speak, but no sound came out.

"Cody…?" she finally whispered in the darkness.

"I'm sorry. I can't do this to Ted." Cody shook his head and looked away.

"Look at me." Phoebe pleaded.

"I can't. I can't bear to see the look in your eyes." He replied quietly.

"But, I want you to…" she whimpered slightly.

"As much as I want to…I have wanted to for the past two weeks." Cody was lost in his thoughts.

"So come on." the brunette shrugged.

"You don't understand. I can't do it." Cody sighed.

"Why not?" she asked him.

"Because I care too much about Ted." Cody replied truthfully.

"Ted knows I can see who I want." Phoebe shrugged.

"But he really cares about you." Cody told her.

"I know. He's my best friend." The brunette shrugged again.

"It's more than that." The young Legacy member told her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she frowned at him.

"Ted loves you. He's in love with you. Always has been." Cody told her.

"But..." the brunette shook her head slowly.

Phoebe's eyes widened and she let out a prolonged sigh. The young man eyed her carefully as she sat up and ran a hand through her windswept hair. She looked up at Cody with confusion in her beautiful brown eyes. He reached out and brushed some hair out of her face.

"I love you Phoebe. I can't hurt Ted, he's my friend." He shook his head sadly. There, he had said it, the love word.

"He would get over it." The brunette shrugged.

"You and I know Ted, he wouldn't." Cody told her.

Phoebe looked down at the ground and sighed quietly.

"I'm sorry." Cody said.

"Me too." The brunette replied.

He stood up and held out a hand to her. She took it and let him help her up.  
They walked back to Ted's house in relative silence. Cody felt awful, although he was sure that he was doing the right thing. The brunette seemed more disappointed than he had expected though, which made him feel twice as guilty.

"Good night?" Ted asked as they walked back in.

"Yeah. It wasn't too bad." Phoebe replied.

"We took a shortcut back." Cody told Ted.

"I was telling Cody about that time you built me a sandcastle." The brunette said.

"I would build you a real castle if you wanted me to." Ted smiled at her.

"I know Teddy." She smiled back at him.

"Thank you Cody." Ted said.

"What for?" Cody frowned.

"For taking care of my number one girl." The son of the Million Dollar Man replied.

"No problem." The young Legacy member shrugged.

Phoebe walked over to Ted and hugged him.

"I'm tired. I think I'll go to bed." She told him.

"Goodnight PJ." Ted smiled at her.

"Night Teddy." She replied.

"Sweet dreams Phoebe." Cody said.

"Sleep well Cody." She replied as she walked up the staircase.

Ted smiled at Cody.

"I guess you're pretty tired too?" he enquired.

"Yeah." The young man nodded and sighed.

"The sea breeze tends to knock you out." Ted smiled.

"Mm, I guess so." the young man yawned a little.

"Go get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning." Ted grinned at Cody's sleepy face.

Cody shrugged and stood up. Once he made his way to his room he lazily undressed in the dark and slipped under his bedsheets.  
He quickly realised that he wasn't alone in the bed. He gasped and sat up, making out the shape of Phoebe in the darkness.

"Phoebe, what if Ted finds you here?" Cody whispered, so Ted wouldn't hear.

"I don't care. I want you Cody." she whispered back at him.

"He's downstairs!" the young Legacy member protested.

"His pain meds will knock him out in a few minutes." Phoebe reasoned.

"Are you dressed?" he asked her.

"Only in my underwear." the brunette shrugged. Cody's eyes widened in anticipation.  
He kind of wished that the light was on now, but that would be wasting time.

Cody couldn't help himself any more. He could feel her close to him and smell her perfume.  
She moved in and kissed his lips. He tried to be as quiet as possible as she ran her hands up and down his chest.  
He rolled onto her and deepened their kiss. She was everything he wanted and needed right now.

"Don't you dare stop now." Phoebe whispered as Cody backed off a little.

"No way." he shook his head and reached into the bedside table for some protection.

Maybe he was fooling himself that in the darkness it didn't matter. Maybe he thought that if he didn't see himself doing it, then it wasn't real.  
Cody knew only one thing right now. He wanted Phoebe badly and she wanted him too.  
He smiled in the dark room as he moved in to kiss her lips again and she smiled against his lips. Her arms snaked around his neck as she pulled him closer to her body.

**Was this chapter ok?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**What do you think will happen next?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's another chapter of Let's Pretend.**  
**Many thanks to all who have reviewed.**

**I own my OC Phoebe.**

**Keep the reviews coming! **

Cody finally breathed a sigh of relief as he and Phoebe boarded the plane to the next city. Ted had been cheerful the morning after their passionate encounter and therefore he was obviously clueless as to what had gone on under his roof. Although it was Phoebe who did the instigating, the young Legacy member suspected that he would take the majority of the blame should Ted discover anything.

He was still lost in his thoughts when Barbie took a seat next to him on the plane.

"Hey Cody." She muttered and flicked her blonde hair back.

"Barbie." He replied as he glanced out of the window.

"So, what happened to you two last night?" she asked him.

"We went back to Ted's." Cody replied, clamming up slightly at the mention of last night.

"Spill." The blonde told him, obviously eager for some gossip.

"There's nothing to tell." The young man shrugged.

"Yeah, and I'm a virgin!" Barbie giggled at her own joke.

"Just drop it Barbie." Cody turned and looked out of the window again.

The blonde smirked to herself as she glanced over her shoulder and spotted Phoebe sitting in between John Hennigan and Mike Mizanin. They were bound to get something from the brunette. If there was anything interesting to be heard, Barbie would be the one to make sure everyone heard it. Especially after the brunette ring announcer had dashed the blonde's hopes of adding Cody to her list of conquests at the party last night.

Later on at the hotel, Cody was eager to pick up where he and Phoebe left off in the privacy of their hotel room. The brunette was more than happy to oblige him and they tumbled into bed almost as soon as they had arrived in the room.

"Oh Phoebe…" Cody sighed as he allowed himself to fully lose himself in his feelings.

"Don't talk." She sighed and placed a finger on his lips to hush him.

The young man smiled as he pulled her onto him and grasped at her beautiful chestnut brown hair. She moaned softly as he laced kisses along her neck and collarbone. Cody was too lost in the beautiful brunette to think of anything else. They were both entangled in each other's limbs as they sighed and gasped in delight.

Unfortunately, their satisfied moans had attracted the attention of one devious blonde. Barbie stood outside the room with her ear to the door and smirked to herself. This was going to be very useful in her mission to snare the young Legacy member.

"Phoebe, can I tell you something?" Cody asked as they lay together in their afterglow.

"Mm, yeah." The brunette nodded as she rested her head in his neck.

"I love you." The young man blurted out.

"What?" she sat up and frowned, as if to check if he was kidding.

"I'm serious. I am in love with you Phoebe." Cody nodded decisively.

"Well, I don't know what to say…" the brunette shrugged.

"Say you love me too." He pouted.

"Do I really need to say it?" Phoebe asked him.

Cody nodded and smiled at her.

"I am in love with Mr Cody Runnels!" she laughed happily.

"That's good to know." Cody grinned and lay back down so that she could snuggle into him.

The following morning Cody awoke before the brunette beauty. He rubbed his eyes and glanced down at her sleeping form. She looked so perfect when she slept. Her lightly tanned skin glistened in the morning light underneath cascades of silky chestnut brown hair.

The young Legacy member draped an arm over her waist and his eyes drifted to the bedside table or more specifically, an item on the bedside table. It was something he was not expecting to see, because he had been pretty sure he had used it the previous day. It was a still wrapped condom.

"Oh shit!" he cursed as he ran a hand through his dark hair.

"Mm, what is it?" Phoebe stirred.

"I forgot something." Cody replied.

"Forgot what?" the brunette asked confusedly.

"The condom is still wrapped on the bedside table." He told her.

Phoebe jumped up suddenly. Her brown eyes widened with confusion and fear.

"You didn't use anything?" she gasped.

"I was distracted by you. Anyway, could you not tell?" he asked her.

"No. Now I'm gonna have to get a pill." Phoebe sighed.

"I'll come with you." The young man told her.

"What, and have the whole roster knowing?" the brunette raised her brows.

"I guess you're right." Cody shrugged.

Phoebe sighed and registered Cody's sad face. She leaned forward and captured his lips in a soft kiss. He smiled and stroked her hair. Cody felt like he had earned the right to protect her, but he had failed in this aspect.

"I'll go to the pharmacy after I take a shower." She told him.

Later on, Cody took Phoebe down to the hotel restaurant for some food.

Barbie was already there, scouting out her target. He was left alone as Phoebe went to the bathroom. The blonde weighed up whether it would be more beneficial to go after the brunette or just talk to Cody. She decided that he would be a good bet.

"Well hello Cody." Barbie smiled as she approached his table.

"What do you want?" he asked her.

"You." She replied instantly.

"Excuse me?" Cody almost choked on his drink.

"You're single, I'm single. Let's have a date and see where it goes." She added seductively.

"I'm not interested Barbie." Cody shook his head.

"Are you absolutely certain?" the blonde asked as she leaned over the table suggestively.

"I'm sure." Cody nodded and went back to his drink.

"Too bad." The blonde shrugged and walked away to her own table.

She watched Cody's expression and mannerisms as Phoebe arrived back at the table. He was obviously smitten with the brunette. The blonde smirked as the next part of her plan formed in her head. She was going to get Cody...

**Were you expecting that?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**Love to hear your opinions.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I have no idea why I can't stop writing chapters for this story...**  
**Thanks to all who have reviewed. If it wasn't for you I might not update as often!**

**I own my OC Phoebe.**

**If you haven't already guessed, I detest Kelly Kelly... **

It was time for the taping once again.  
It was usually over soon enough, then Cody could return to the hotel room with Phoebe.  
He loved her so much more now, that he couldn't believe that he had ever hated her.

Cody was once again watching the monitors as Phoebe went about her job of announcing the Superstars' ring arrivals. She looked stunning as usual, although he was biased because she was always stunning to him. A grey halter-neck top covered her top half, while sparkly denim jeans covered her legs, which were elongated further by a pair of grey suede heels. That silky chestnut hair was pinned up in a retro fashion and she wore a silver headband.

Cody was admiring his secret lover when somebody tapped him on the shoulder. He spun around to meet with the smirking face of Barbie. She was dressed in… well she wasn't even dressed, as all she had on was a pink bikini and a torn WWE Divas shirt. He had a feeling that she was going to keep bothering him until he agreed to a date.

"Barbie, I have a match to prepare for." He stated seriously.

"But instead you're drooling over Ted's girl." The blonde replied.

"She's not Ted's girl." Cody shrugged defensively.

"Mm, but if I was to call him and tell him that you two had been intimate…" Barbie raised her brows suggestively.

"You're bluffing." Cody shook his head.

"Oh, so it wasn't you and her in bed together yesterday in the hotel?" the blonde asked him.

Cody paled as he realised that she really did know something about him and the brunette ring announcer. How had she known? It couldn't have been that obvious without other people noticing. Somebody would have hinted at it, or cracked some kind of joke if they had known about him and Phoebe. Ted was blissfully unaware of what had happened at his house.

"I could spill the beans to Teddy any time." Barbie flashed her cell phone in front of him.

"You wouldn't." the young Legacy member hissed.

"He'd probably be hugely pissed, yes?" the blonde smirked.

"You're nothing but a trouble maker." Cody whispered to prevent anybody hearing the conversation.

"And you're not? Isn't sleeping with your best friend's crush making trouble?" Barbie asked him.

"Look, I don't know what you think you know…" the young Legacy member was cut off.

"I know more than you'd like me to know." She whispered.

Cody frowned and kicked himself for not being more careful. He should have known that Barbie was up to no good. Now she could destroy things for everyone, which was not what he wanted at all. Now he was going to be responsible for hurting both Ted and Phoebe.

"Of course, if you were to do something for me…" the blonde smirked wickedly.

"I'm listening." Cody nodded. He was desperate to find a way out of this mess.

"You see, I've been wanting to get you alone for so long now." The blonde ran a hand down his chest.

The young man realised what she was hinting at and immediately tensed up.  
He was not going to cheat on Phoebe and add insult to Ted. He had done the wrong thing, but that didn't mean that he didn't care about his friend and tag team partner.

"I'm not sleeping with you Barbie." Cody shook his head and backed away.

"That's just too bad." She shrugged and began to dial the number on her cell phone.

"What are you doing?" the young man asked her.

"Calling Ted. What do you think I'm doing?" she shrugged.

"No! Don't call him. Can't we work out something else?" the young Legacy member asked the blonde.

Barbie slowly and deliberately folded her arms and pursed her lips as she considered her options. Her cell phone was still in her hand as she furrowed her brow in deep thought. After a couple of minutes she turned to face Cody again and smirked. He sighed silently as he dreaded whatever the blonde had in store.

"Maybe there is another way." She spoke slowly.

"What is it?" Cody asked her.

"Come to my hotel room later. I'll tell you then. It's room 223." She nodded and walked off.

The blonde smirked as she walked down the corridors. She had no "other way" unless you counted what she was going to do to the young Legacy member once he was in her room tonight. All she needed was a little assistance and Cody would be all hers before the night was out.

"I need to tell you something." Cody told Phoebe when they met up after the tapings.

"What?" the brunette asked him.

"Barbie knows about us. She was going to tell Ted." Cody replied.

"Did you stop her?" Phoebe asked with a concerned expression on her face.

"Only just. She told me to meet her tonight to sort things out." He replied.

"Are you going to go and see her?" Phoebe asked him.

"I think I'm gonna have to." Cody shrugged.

The brunette nodded. They went back to the hotel and cuddled up on the bed before Cody had to go to meet up with Barbie. The young man was stricken by conflicting emotions. He felt deep guilt and disappointment with himself for doing something that would hurt his friend. On the other hand he felt a warm contentment and sparks of passionate desire whenever he was around Phoebe now. Holding her in his arms, he found it hard to imagine something that felt so right being wrong in every other way.

"The odds are against us." He whispered as he hugged the brunette close to his chest.

"Am I worth the gamble?" she asked him, pulling away to make eye contact.

"Yes." He nodded and kissed her softly.

**What do you think of this chapter?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**Any ideas about what Barbie's plans for Cody are?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Yet another chapter, because I love my amazing reviewers!**  
**I hope the chapter is satisfactory.**

**I own my OC Phoebe.**

**Enjoy... **

The young Legacy member sighed and straightened his shirt out as he walked the hallway to Barbie's room. He had left Phoebe in their room watching some chick flick. Cody arrived in front of room 223 and stood for a moment as he anticipated what the blonde might have in store. He had to remember why he was here. It was for Ted and Phoebe. Cody cleared his throat and knocked on the door.

"Just a minute." Came Barbie's voice from behind the door.

The young man sighed and folded his arms as he heard footsteps approaching the door. The lock clicked and the door opened slightly. He frowned and stepped forward. The blonde pulled the door wider and smiled at him.

"Come in." she smiled sweetly.

"Barbie…" he began but was cut off.

"Here, have a drink." She thrust a glass of liquid in front of him.

"Um, thanks." Cody replied as he eyed the glass suspiciously.

"I ordered it on room service." Barbie nodded towards the drink.

"So, tell me what ideas you have." Cody nodded and took a sip.

"How's your drink?" she asked, ignoring the question.

"Good." He replied.

The blonde grinned and walked over to the window. While her back was turned, Cody tipped his drink into a nearby plant pot. He knew there was something weird going on and the last thing he needed was for Barbie to try and drug him. He was going to play along with it anyway. She must think that he was as stupid as she was.

"Another drink?" the blonde asked when she turned and saw the empty glass.

"No, I don't feel too good." Cody shook his head.

"Oh dear. Come lie on the bed." The blonde smirked to herself.

"Thanks." Cody groaned and shuffled over to sit on the edge of the bed.

"That's right, lie down." Barbie whispered as she pushed him back onto the bed.

Cody hated every second of this, but he had to know how far she was prepared to go. The blonde was most likely going to call Ted if she didn't get what she wanted. It was going to be easier to pretend that he had drunk whatever was in the glass. From the way Barbie was behaving, she had obviously used something to drug him.

"I'm tired." He mumbled.

"But you can't be tired." The blonde shook her head.

"Why not?" he asked her.

"Because we have a lot to do tonight." Barbie leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"I have to go back to Phoebe." Cody shook his head.

"We better get a move on then." The blonde smirked and began to unbutton Cody's shirt.

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

She didn't answer him. She simply climbed on top of him and started to kiss him. He wanted to push her off immediately, but he had to keep going with the façade for as long as he could.

"What are you doing?" he mumbled against her lips.

"If you're not going to give me what I want…I'm going to take it anyway." Barbie grinned.

"What about the other way?" Cody frowned.

"Oh Cody. There was no "other way" I just needed to get you alone." The blonde shook her head and laughed.

"I'm with Phoebe now." The young man said.

"But we wouldn't want Ted to find out, would we?" she asked him.

The blonde pinned the Legacy member's shoulders to the bed and pressed her lips to the exposed chest of the young man. He was sure that she was going to cause trouble by telling Ted, although at this point he was willing to take the consequences. He was ready to do anything to get this manipulative blonde leech off him.

"No, that's enough!" Cody spoke as he pushed Barbie off him.

"Cody, you're supposed to be sleepy." The blonde frowned confusedly.

"Did you really think I was that stupid?" he asked her.

"I'll call Ted." She threatened as she ran and picked up her cell phone from the table.

"Go on, do it!" Cody yelled.

Barbie stood open mouthed as the young man almost dared her to call Ted right now. She glared at the Legacy member and a wicked smirk sprang to her lips as she began to dial the number on her cell phone. Cody stood there watching her every movement. He looked as if he still believed that she wouldn't do it.

"Go on! Get back to your slut before Ted comes and kills you!" the blonde screamed.

"If anyone's a slut Barbie, it's you." The young man replied and walked to the door.

The blonde shook her head and continued to smirk. She held up the phone so that Cody could see that she had Ted's number up on her contacts screen. He stood in wait as her thumb hovered over the "call" button. Both of them locked eyes as the tension built within the hotel room.

"You better run. Run back to Phoebe." The blonde hissed as she pressed the button.

Cody shook his head and slammed the door as he left the room.

"Damn!" Barbie yelled as the sound on the line told her that Ted was busy.

Cody entered his and Phoebe's room and immediately realised that she was on the phone to somebody. It was apparent from the conversation that it was Ted. The young Legacy member sighed with relief as he realised that Phoebe's call would have prevented Barbie's from getting through to him.

"I know you do Teddy. I love you too" Phoebe grinned.

Cody walked over to her and gently stroked her cheek.

"Yeah, Cody's been great." The brunette told Ted.

"Can I speak to him?" asked Cody.

"Cody wants to speak to you." Phoebe told Ted.

She smiled nervously and passed the phone to Cody.

"Ted, I need to tell you something…"

**Cliffhanger! Sorry about that!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**What do you think happens next?**


	17. Chapter 17

**You asked for another chapter, so here it is.**  
**I got it written quite fast. Thanks for the reviews.**

**I own my OC Phoebe.**

**Enjoy... **

"I think you should sit down." Cody said down the phone to Ted.

Phoebe walked over to the bed and sat down nervously. She immediately knew what Cody was going to do now. She wished that she were there with Ted now, to catch his tears and hold him close. She knew that it wasn't possible though, as he would be hurt from her betrayal. Nothing and nobody had ever been able to come between them. Cody had done just that in the space of under a month.

"I would have said this face to face, you deserve that, but I've been forced to do this right now. I have to say this before someone else does." Cody sighed.

The brunette nodded as she watched Cody about to reveal all to Ted.

"Me and Phoebe are together. Since the night of the party. I didn't mean to..." Cody started.

Phoebe held her head in her hands as she listened to the young Legacy member recalling everything that had happened between them to her former lover and best friend. She heard Ted's voice on the line and his choking sobs as it dawned on him exactly what had been going on, even under his own roof.

"I'm sorry Ted. I know that doesn't mean anything right now, but…" Cody paused for a moment, as he too was teary eyed.

The young man wiped his tear-stained cheek with the back of his hand and listened to what Ted had to say now. It couldn't have been pleasant. The young DiBiase hid his emotions very well, which meant that anything that made him cry had hit a raw nerve. The young Legacy member just sat and took it because he knew that he deserved every word that came from Ted's mouth right now.

"He wants to speak to you." Cody held the phone out to Phoebe.  
She took the phone from Cody and raised it to her ear. Cody heard Ted ask if that was her.

"Teddy…I'm sorry. I love you too, just not in that way…" the brunette sighed as she held the phone to her ear.

Cody paced the room as he listened to the brunette trying to comfort her best friend over the phone. He felt both of their hearts breaking, along with his own. Why had he done this to Ted, to both of them? Even though it was Ted who asked Cody to take care of Phoebe, it was completely the young Legacy member's fault for allowing himself to fall in love with her.

"Teddy please, I'll fly out tomorrow. We can talk it through…" Phoebe wept.

Cody looked at her and cautiously walked over to where she stood. Ted had just hung up on her. Not that either of them blamed him at all. The young man wrapped his arms around the brunette's body that was now shaking as she cried uncontrollable tears. He was angry right now. He thought about how Barbie had caused all of this upset because of her own selfishness and her petty jealousy.

"Phoebe. There's something I have to do." Cody whispered into her chestnut brown hair.

"What?" she asked him.

"I need to see Barbie." He told her.

"Stay with me." she pleaded with him.

"I'm coming back." he smiled and placed a kiss on her waiting lips.

"Ok. I'll be waiting here." Phoebe nodded understandingly as her lover walked out of the room.

The young Legacy member walked the hotel corridors in strides as opposed to steps. He was going to give that blonde bimbo a piece of his mind. Once he had reached room 223 he didn't even bother to knock to signal his arrival, as the door was unlocked from when he had stormed out earlier.

The blonde obviously didn't wait around long. Cody had been gone about half an hour and already the blonde had replaced him. A confused looking MVP was half naked in the middle of the bed where Cody had been previously.

"I hope you're happy." Cody hissed to the blonde.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Barbie frowned as she flaunted herself in her underwear.  
Montel shifted nervously and confusedly on the bed.

"Don't bother calling Ted. I already told him, everything." Cody folded his arms.

"Oh dear. You see, I couldn't get hold of him. I decided that there were plenty more fish in the sea. Then Montel here needed some relief after his championship match." Barbie smirked a little.

"And you had the nerve to call Phoebe a slut?" the young man shrugged in disbelief.

"Um, I'm gonna go…" Montel shrugged and went to get off the bed.

"Good idea. I hope you didn't drink the wine. It's how she gets guys into bed, drugging them." Cody informed him.

"That's twisted." Montel frowned and quickly dressed himself.

"Look what you did now Cody!" the blonde screeched as MVP left the room.

"No, look what you _didn't_ do now!" Cody laughed.

He walked over to where she stood and shook his head slowly.  
Now he understood something that Randy had said to her on screen.

"You really are pathetic." He nodded and turned to leave.

"Just remember Cody. You had your chance and you blew it." Barbie hissed after him.

"That makes a change. Someone other than you blowing something." He chuckled and left the room.

Behind him, all he heard was the sound of the blonde's frustrated screams.  
"Jerk!" she yelled after him as she slammed her hotel room door.

He smiled a little. He was still sad and hurting, but at least he had got even with Barbie. It was a small positive in the midst of all that had gone on. Now he had to take care of Phoebe. He knew that sooner or later they would have to see Ted. He was still his tag team partner, as well as his friend. Ted might not see it that way, but Cody did.

Walking back into his room, he embraced Phoebe and kissed the top of her head.

"Are you ok?" he asked her.

"Yeah. I hope Ted comes round." the brunette sighed.

"Me too." Cody nodded and helped her into the bed, although it was likely that neither of them would be sleeping tonight.  
They would both be restless, lying awake as they worried about Ted and what they had done to him.

**What did you think of that?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**I had to take a little revenge to Barbie...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here is the final chapter of Let's Pretend. It's just a short one.**  
**I really loved all of your reviews. I appreciate that you took the time to read and review.**

**I have decided that there will be a sequel.  
It will be Ted / OC. **

**I own my OC Phoebe. **

_Two months later…_

"Have you seen him yet?" asked the brunette ring announcer.

"Not yet." Cody shook his head.

"It's his first match back. He should be here by now." Phoebe fretted.

"He'll be here." Cody nodded and placed a hand on his girlfriend's shoulder.

"I hope so." The brunette sighed.

"You should get out there already." The young man reminded her.

"Ok." She nodded and kissed him on the cheek.

Cody watched on the monitors as he prepared for his match. Perhaps his tag team partner would not be returning tonight. They had agreed to get along in the ring, but outside of the ring there was still some understandable tension. The two men had enough respect for each other and for Phoebe not to fight over this whole situation. Phoebe had been the first to visit Ted following the revelations and Cody had been there soon after to share his version of events and offer his apologies to Ted.

Cody looked up at the screen as he heard the bell ring to signal the end of the Divas match between Maryse and Kelly Kelly, which the French Canadian had won with her French Kiss DDT. Next up was the Legacy against John Cena and Kofi Kingston. The young man shook his head as he tried to come to terms with the fact that it might end up being a two on one handicap match instead of a tag team match.

"Miss me?" asked a familiar voice.

"You're here!" Cody sighed with relief as he turned to see Ted.

"I would never leave you like that." Ted shook his head.

"I thought you might have wanted to punish me." The young man admitted.

"That's the thing…" Ted sighed a little.

"What is?" asked Cody.

"I've been spending a lot of time thinking. I know that you had already started to have feelings for PJ before I told you that I loved her. You didn't deliberately do anything to hurt me." Ted shrugged and offered a small smile.

"I am sorry. For hurting you." Cody frowned a little.

"I know. I think you'll make her very happy." Ted smiled and nodded to Phoebe on the monitors.

"Thanks Ted." Cody smiled.

"Come here!" the older man laughed and pulled Cody into a hug.

"We should go. It's almost time for our match." Cody told his tag team partner.

"Come on." Ted threw an arm over Cody's shoulder as they walked to the curtain together.

The crowd was full of anticipation. They had been informed that Ted DiBiase was returning from his injury tonight. Was that true, or would they see Cody with a new partner? It was strangely quiet as the Legacy theme music played out over the arena. The beautiful brunette in the ring held her microphone and stared at the stage as she awaited the arrival of the two men.

She stood in her fitted red dress and gold heels with her hair lightly curled. She strained her eyes as she made out two figures on the stage. The crowd erupted in excited cheers and chatter as Ted walked out with Cody. Both men smirked as they walked down the ramp and entered the ring. Ted stood upon the turnbuckle as his tag team partner proudly pointed up at him.

"Welcome back Ted DiBiase and Cody Rhodes. They are the Legacy!" Phoebe couldn't help but grin as she announced their arrival to the crowds.

Both men gave each other a knowing nod as they awaited the arrival of their opponents. Tonight, Ted was back. More importantly, he and Cody were united.

Later on, the trio of Ted, Phoebe and Cody gathered in the catering area. Both men were celebrating a victorious return for Ted, as they had beaten Cena and Kofi. It was Ted who had scored the winning pinfall.

"Well done, my two favourite guys." Phoebe grinned and pulled them both into a hug.

"Thanks PJ!" Ted grinned.

"You're welcome Teddy!" she laughed.

Cody was confused by a secret look between the two of them. He opened his mouth to speak but both Phoebe and Ted looked at him strangely. The younger man frowned as Ted whispered something to the brunette. She bit her lip and nodded, turning back to face Cody.

"What's going on?" he asked her nervously.

"I think you better tell him PJ." Ted nodded and patted her shoulder.

"Yeah, I know." She sighed.

"Tell me what?" Cody furrowed his brow in confusion.

"You're gonna be a daddy." Phoebe bit her lip as she anticipated his reaction.

"What?" Cody was unable to say anything else.

"You knocked her up, dumbass!" Ted grinned.

"I'm pregnant." The brunette nodded.

"Whoa! Is this for real?" Cody asked her.

"It sure is." She replied.

"Are you ok with this?" the young man looked over at Ted.

"He was the first person I told." Phoebe explained.

"I would rather it was you than anybody else." Ted replied.

After Ted had gone to get a drink, Phoebe and Cody got talking.

"I feel bad for him being on his own." The young Legacy member admitted.

"We should set him up with someone." Phoebe suggested.

"Like who?" Cody asked her.

"A diva?" the brunette shrugged.

"We'll see." Cody replied and kissed her lips softly.

**What did you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**If I get a good response I will make a start on the sequel.**


End file.
